


Collaborative Joseb Game

by andaniellight, ElizaXSpears, Lady_of_Rohan, OwlosaurusRex, xMrMuffinsx



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Collaborative Work, Joseb game, M/M, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andaniellight/pseuds/andaniellight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlosaurusRex/pseuds/OwlosaurusRex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrMuffinsx/pseuds/xMrMuffinsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought it would be fun to play a sort of "telephone" game with a Joseb theme. A handful of authors in the fandom got together and wrote a fic where each person could only see the written portion directly before their own, offering an element of surprise. It turned out pretty cohesive. If anyone would like to add on to this I know I'd love to see where you take it!</p>
<p>Authors involved include: xmrmuffinsx, deltastic, lady-of-rohan, elizaxspears, myself, and andaniellight who can all be found on tumblr and many of which have writing here on AO3. Check them out! They're all great :D</p>
<p>Thanks again to everyone involved and sorry for the late posting. I had some loose ends to tie up~ I hope you all enjoy the final product!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaborative Joseb Game

Sebastian had a pretty high pain tolerance; he had to in his line of work, so the burning in his arm didn’t really bother him. The blood pooling in his sleeve, on the other hand, was really starting to cause some problems. Whenever he moved his hand to flick the turning signal or turn the steering wheel he could feel the little flecks of glass slipping deeper into his arm and the growing pool of blood made his shirt stick to him. At this rate it was going to stain his coat too and he could only imagine how difficult it was going to be to get that out. What a fucking day.

Sebastian grunted slightly when he slowed in a residential neighborhood and allowed his arm to rest as casually as possible in his lap. This had been one of the worst chases he’d ever been involved in, and thinking back on it almost hurt worse than his arm did. Glancing towards the passenger seat, Sebastian frowned at his partner’s bruised face. The swelling looked painful and only made Sebastian angrier than he already was. To think that their suspects had the _nerve_ not only to run but to fucking attack them…

Joseph looked up when he felt Sebastian staring and squinted at him through scratched lenses.

“Is everything alright, Seb?”

“I’m supposed to be asking _you_ that. You look like shit,” Sebastian said and looked back to the road with a shake of his head.

“Thanks, Seb, that makes me feel a lot better.” The bite in Joseph’s voice was dulled by his exhausted sigh and Sebastian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Hey, you know I didn’t mean anything by it. I just...you shouldn’t have gotten knocked out like that.” Sebastian seethed as quietly as he could and glared down at the dashboard that was currently blasting cold air into the car. He would have turned it down if Joseph hadn’t been the one to turn it on in the first place. His partner had the fans pointing up at his face and now and again he leaned forward as if it wasn’t quite cold enough. Sebastian hadn’t seen Joseph this _uncomfortable_ in a long time.

“It’s really not that big of a deal. It’s just a mild concussion--”

“Mild concussion my ass,” Sebastian snorted and slowly lifted his wounded arm to reach the turn signal. “That fucker knocked you out for two whole minutes, Joseph.”

Joseph didn’t respond to that and Sebastian wondered if maybe he was just making his partner feel worse about the whole situation.

“Listen, I just want you to be careful about this whole concussion thing--”

“Sebastian, you’re bleeding?”

“Huh?” Sebastian dropped his arm back to his lap and tried to hide as much of the growing stain as he could. “Nah, it’s nothing. We’re talking about you right now, Joe--hey, I’m serious.” Joseph’s glare burned into the side of Sebastian’s head to the extent he didn’t even have to look at him to feel his anger.

“You didn’t say anything about getting hurt. Why didn’t you have the EMTs look at it? Is it bad? Sebastian!”

Sebastian flexed his fingers around the steering wheel as a means of containing his agitation and took a deep breath. Snapping at his partner wasn’t going to help.

“You needed more help than me. It’s only a scratch so don’t get all huffy about it.”

“Only a scratch?” Joseph’s voice was surprisingly calm and that only made him sound all the more daunting. “You’re bleeding through your coat.”

When Sebastian didn’t have anything to say to that, Joseph just sighed again and pressed a hand to his face.

**~Owlosaurus**

 

Unable to find the words to say to Joseph Sebastian decides to just focus on driving, a task growing more difficult as the shards of glass cut deeper and deeper into his arm. Thinking back on it, probably would have been a good idea to have the EMT look it over or at least clean it. But knowing the probable outcome would have been a trip to the hospital he just didn’t have time for that not with concern for his partner gnawing away at him. It’s not every day that your partner takes a hit to the face and blacks out.

Sebastian gives an auditable grown as a wave of pain washes over him. He could feel blood traveling down his arm and along his side already saturating his shirt beneath, the stain on his jacket growing by the minute. Strained eyes struggle to make out the lines on the road as he reaches their destination, Joseph’s place. Vision now blurred from the loss of blood, Sebastian manages to put the car in park as he leans his head back and glances over at the passenger’s seat.

“You really should have that looked at.” The cold words left Joseph’s mouth. “I think you should go to the hospital.”

“I’m FINE Joseph!” the words came off a tad bit stronger than anticipated. “I’m fine, really. You should get inside and put some ice on that bruise before it gets worse.” This time Seb’s words were calmer in tone.

Joseph let out a sigh knowing that if he dwells on the subject for too long it’ll only make matters worse and judging from the other’s outward appearance Sebastian was in no shape to drive home let alone to hospital. “Why not come inside? That way we can at least stop the bleeding.”

Sebastian mulled over the question before nodding and shutting off the car. “That sounds pretty good. I’m going to have one hell of a time getting this stain out of my coat.” He gave a small chuckle but it was cut short as he struggled to adjust himself in his seat. He watched Joseph make his way out of the car first before he lifted his own body up using the frame of the door for support. Dizzy from the loss of blood Sebastian leans on the car for support uncertain if he could move another inch without falling over.

 

**~ xMrMuffinsx**

 

 

Sebastian watched as Joseph came around to his side of the car as he leaned against the vehicle, attempting to steady himself.  He shut the door behind him, wincing as even the slightest movement irritated his rapidly-bleeding arm where the glass-shards dug in with their sharp, stinging pain. Where he would normally attempt to walk his injuries off, he was thankful for Joseph's aid.

"I think your coat is the least of your worries," Joseph mumbled, as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist to support him, obviously seeing the bloody mess. "I'm no doctor."

"No, but you're my partner, and you're all I've got." Leaning his weight against him, Sebastian smirked, and as he glanced at Joseph out of the corner of his eye, he could see that he had returned the favor of a strained smile.

"You mean I'm not your first choice? I'm offended," he deadpanned.

Joseph might not have faith in his first-aid capabilities, but there wasn't another man in the world who Sebastian trusted more... and it sure as hell beat a trip to the ER.

 The trip up to Joseph's apartment was a familiar one, and thankfully there were no other residents around who would attract any unwanted attention as they took the elevator up to his level. The last thing they needed was a police call... which would likely mean an ambulance. Sebastian only hoped that he wasn't dripping blood on the floor.

 It took some quick maneuvering as Joseph fumbled for his key in pocket when they arrived at his place, as Sebastian rested his palm against Joseph's shoulder for support. He was breathing shallowly, the pain growing well past his tolerance level, and he wondered if Joseph noticed. The other man spared him a brief look of concern, eyebrows knitted as he twisted the key, and opened the door.

"The bathroom will be best," Joseph said, his hands still hovering protectively, though Sebastian was determined to make it there by himself, god willing.

With a curt nod, Sebastian headed there alongside his partner, albeit slowly, being absolutely sure not to stain Joseph's sparkling clean floors with crimson as he clamped his good hand over his wounds. Once he'd made it, Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bath tub, patiently waiting for a cue.

"Do you want anything for the pain?" Joseph asked, already opening up the cabinet above the sink to gather items. He promptly found a bottle of generic, over-the-counter pain-reliever.

"Got any alcohol?" Another smirk was upon his lips, despite his pain.

"That's not funny," Joseph said, all business. Little did he know, it really _did_ help him when he was hurting. He had never been the painkiller type.

"I'll be fine."

Though Joseph hardly looked convinced, he didn't push the subject.

"You should take that off, if you can." Joseph was peeling off his leather gloves, running the sink with warm water to wash his hands as he gestured towards Sebastian's ruined jacket.

"And you should put some ice on that bruise of yours," Sebastian said, more to feel like he was still in charge, than anything.  The smooth curve of Joseph's pallid cheek was still swollen and red, right beneath his eye, the brutal hit that he'd taken quite apparent... even if his glasses covered up most of the damage

"I'll be fine. I'll ice it after I'm finished with you."

A dark eyebrow rose at the other man, carefully slipping his good arm out of his coat as he deflected with humor.

"That a threat, Oda?"

"Could be. I told you, I'm no doctor."

Though he knew it wouldn't be pleasant, he could admit that it would be a relief to have the glass shards removed.  Sebastian felt a bit dizzy and disoriented as he attempted in vain to free his injured arm from the confines of the tan material. Meanwhile, he watched as Joseph produced a veritable cornucopia of items from within his medicine cabinet. Some exam gloves, tweezers, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, bandages, scissors, medical tape... all coming from the man who claimed to be untrustworthy when it came to patching up wounds. He certainly kept the place well-stocked in case of emergency, but then again, he shouldn't have expected anything less.

Joseph pulled the medical gloves on, the vinyl snapping over his wrists, when he glanced over and apparently noticed Sebastian struggling to get his other arm out of his jacket.

"Do you need some help with that?" he offered gently, as Sebastian hesitated.

**~Lady of Rohan**

 

 

“No, I think I got it.” Sebastian replied, shaking his head once to clear it before trying again in vain to remove his arm from the sleeve.

“Just, let me help and we can be done quicker.” Joseph said. “Besides, bleeding like this any longer will not be good.”

Sebastian scowled at his own arm but let Joseph do his best to help. Though a tad tricky to keep the pain to a minimum, Sebastian’s arm was finally freed of the material and Joseph draped the jacket over the edge of the tub. Now for the fun part of removing the glass. “Some of these are deeper than I thought.” Joseph said to himself. Using his fingers, he gently opened up the wound he was looking at then took the tweezers to pull out one of the shards. “Are you alright?” he asked after removing it.

Sebastian winced at the tug but nodded in answer to Joseph. “Keep going.”

Joseph returned his sharp eyes to Sebastian’s wounds, sizing each one of them up before being as careful as he could to make sure the shards came out as full pieces. He’d keep glancing up to make sure Sebastian’s face was free of pain, halting once or twice when Sebastian’s couldn’t hold back a wince. “I’m being as careful-”

“I know, I know.” He put on a small smile. “Just, let’s get this over with, stitch me up then we can ice your bruise.”

Joseph rolled his eyes, focusing back on the glass. It was a long, tedious process but eventually, after careful speculation, Joseph finally gave a nod of approval when he didn’t see any more shards. “Now for the worse part.” He picked up the rubbing alcohol and dabbed some of it onto a towel. “Ready?”

“Do it.”

Joseph took the cloth and slowly dabbed it across the wounds, jerking his hand back when Sebastian would flinch away from the burning sensation. “Sit still.” Joseph tutted “The more you move the longer this will take.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He grunted, trying to hold still when Joseph applied the cloth again.

“I think this should just about do it.” Joseph said, dabbing once more to just be sure. He twisted around to toss the cloth into the sink then grabbed the bandages, wrapped them around Sebastian’s arm then using the scissors to cut them. “How does this feel?” Joseph asked, securing the bandages with the medical tape.

“Better. Sore.” He shifted his arm a bit then met Joseph’s eyes. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me Seb.” Joseph waved away the thanks as he stood, gathering up the left over supplies to put them neatly back in the medicine cabinet and stripping off the gloves, throwing them in the bin next to the counter.

“Now put some ice on that bruise.”

Joseph blinked, reaching up to feel along the raised skin, wincing as he did so. “Yeah, that might be a good idea.” He turned to Sebastian. “Why don’t you go sit on the couch and I’ll clean up in here?”

“Don’t need my help?”

“No, I don’t.” he offered a smile, picking up the jacket. “Go, relax, maybe make yourself some coffee, just don’t burn yourself.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I’m not incompetent.”

“I never said you were.” He smirked at his partner.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and left the bathroom, choosing just to collapse on the couch and poke at his arm with his eyes. For not being a doctor, Joseph had done a relatively good job on patching things up. “Here.”

Sebastian blinked at the glass that was placed into his vision. “Water?” he asked taking the cup.

“Yes, water. It should help.” Joseph replied, sitting next to him with an ice pack pressed to his cheek. “So, are you sure you’re feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am. Thank you.” He raised his glass in playful cheers then drank from, enjoying the cool water that ran down his throat. “What about you? Are you going to be okay?”

**-ElizaXSpears**

 

"Seb, stop fussing. You've asked me that enough for one night." Giving a sigh, Joseph held the ice pack flush against his face, which pushed his glasses up on one side so they sat crooked across his nose. " _I'm_ not the one who had shattered glass in my arm."

Sebastian sat reclined against Joseph's couch, the back of his neck pressing into the armrest, his backside between two cushions, his wounded arm slung over the backrest, and his opposite holding the water Joseph had given him. His slumped position forced his partner to sit on the very edge on the other end, the only place where there was room beside the larger man's sprawled figure.

"I'm painfully aware. _Thanks_ , Doctor Oda," Sebastian said, half-mocking, though truly Joseph had done a nice job of cleaning and wrapping his wounds. He garnered a slight sheepish smile from the smaller man in return, though Joseph's brows were still creased with worry. It seemed they two were always getting into trouble.

Similar thoughts were probably on Joseph's mind as an amicable silence fell between the two of them. Sebastian sipped at his drink, his lips against the rounded edge of the cool glass of water he held, watching Joseph's expression.

Joseph adjusted the ice pack in his hands, rotating it to find another cold spot, revealing the large bruise on his face for a moment before he replaced it against his cheek. His partner looked off into the dimness of his well-furnished apartment, breathing another sigh through his full lips. Sebastian couldn't help but think he looked rather attractive, if not forlorn, sitting there quietly, his profile silhouetted in the waning sunlight, the sounds of ice and the clink of the glass in his fingers between them.

Maybe it was the adrenaline wearing off, or some kind of reverse Florence Nightingale effect from Joseph's nurse antics, or just momentary insanity, but for a second Sebastian wondered what it would feel like to press his own warm cheek against Joseph's cold bruised one, his thumb sliding over his partner's soft lower lip. Sebastian bit his own.

Joseph's voice sounded far away as he spoke, the pounding in Sebastian's head grown loud and his arm an aching pulse at every thudding heartbeat. "Would it help if I gave you some hugs?"

Sebastian tried to tilt back and drink at exactly the wrong moment as his breath caught in his throat, suddenly sputtering cold water onto himself and choking. He sat up in an attempt to breathe, sloshing the glass' contents onto his shirt as he fumbled.

"Oh, Seb!" Joseph jumped into action, scooting closer and looking over his partner with a worried gaze. "You really shouldn't drink lying back like that...!" He snatched the cup of water, half-empty now, with a deft hand before Sebastian could spill more.

"T-the hell did you say, Joseph?!" Sebastian managed with a cough, his voice cracking from the water gone down the wrong pipe.

"I _said_ \- if it's still that painful, would it help if I gave you some drugs? I'm sure that aches. I couldn't be too gentle and be sure I got everything out." With a worrying frown, he gestured to Sebastian's freshly gauze-wrapped arm.

"R-right,"  Sebastian said, more in reassurance to himself than agreement with Joseph. Of course he'd heard wrong.

Joseph stood and placed the cup and the ice pack on the glass-topped end-table that resided next to the couch. He clicked on the faux-lantern styled lamp that was there, Sebastian's eyes stinging from the bright artificial light and making it suddenly apparent how dark the room had been. Seated once again, Joseph's thigh was pressed against his hip, no room on that one couch cushion for them both to sit without touching. Sebastian gave a shudder that wasn't entirely due to the temperature, and Joseph gave him another once-over, expression showing his disapproval. The water had seeped into Sebastian's good shirt and tie, cooling quickly, the fabric clinging to his chest.

"You're soaked! You don't need to catch a chill on top of that injury, let me help you," Joseph said, his bruised face and serious eyes demanding compliance, even as Sebastian opened his mouth to protest. "No complaints this time!" That shut him up.

"Atleast it wasn't coffee," Sebastian offered, and that made Joseph's mask of severity crack with the barest warm smile.

"Yeah, if you spilled coffee on my couch, you'd owe me, Seb," but his smile didn't waver, even as he reached towards the buttons on Sebastian's shirt, not letting the topic slide.

"Glad you're more worried about your couch than me."

"You know that's not true," Joseph almost sounded hurt, but surely he was used to the way his gruff partner spoke by now. Sebastian hadn't meant it, but talking was helping to distract from the way Joseph's slender hands pulled down the knot of his tie and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

**-deltastic**

“Excuse me,” Joseph said, sounded in doubt. Almost like shy mumble when he was about to undid the buttons of Sebastian’s moist shirt. And Sebastian nearly scoffed at that, then looked away as a respectful act — didn’t quite realize that he’d been holding his breath for a second.

There was no clock around, he was pretty sure about that. A conclusion from not hearing anything at all the next seconds after the conversation ended. Not even a tiniest ticking sound. Or probably, there _was_ one and it’s just dead— _...ha ha, no way he would let that happen in his own place,_ he thought bewilderedly as he adjusted his position the slightest and quickly replaced the ‘should be a grunting’ sound to be just an exhaling for _his own sake_.

_The clock must be in other room,_ he noted out to no one but himself.

Then again, does it really matter, though? He hummed to himself and subconsciously blinked. And for a split second, he almost laughed at himself because there was an idea passing by on his mind.

And that idea’d mocked him for being nervous and unbelivably awkward about the situation he was in right about now.

He darted his eyes back again to Joseph; the man was right next to him — focused and looked awkward as always. Sebastian wasn’t even sure himself that did Joseph realize, about him staring with furrowed brows in confusion, or not. And... really, though. _That bruise,_ Sebastian found himself cringing slightly, then exchanged his glance to his injured arm.

_Goddamn sly pieces of glass can go fuck yourselves,_ Sebastian sighed softly in annoyance, not wanting to distract his partner.

Well, from learning through his lifetime experiences so far—especially the unexpected ones, about this kind of thing. It’s sure _better_ for wounds to just bleed than just... centered and got stuck in only one place and turn into bruises. It could cause something nasty; dizziness, or even nausea and fever. Specifically the ones near the head. And although it sounded really like nonsenseness and ridiculous, or even... quite rather impossible; he’d been gone through those things from earlier age — and it wasn’t pleasant, even for a stubborn guy like himself as he admitted it helplessly. But the thing, yes,  indeed it was some kind like an act for the blood to protect and heal, which was meant to be a normal thing—and Sebastian _knew_ that as well. He just couldn’t help but ask himself; _it looks pretty bad... is it really okay, though?_

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Sebastian finally gave up and let the question slipped out – brow twitched slightly because he thought he was too loud and too rash. And he probably was, really, because he saw Joseph stopped moving in instant, and glanced at him; mild mixture of panic and shock was painted there on his dark eyes for only an half second. _His heart must had skipped a beat,_ Sebastian guessed. Almost felt sorry for that, but also quite suspicious—though he didn’t say a thing about it either.

“Still the same, I guess?” he answered after pausing for a moment, as he adjusted his glasses.

Sebastian groaned internally, and glared at him—hearing that seriously _did_ make him feel tired now. His injured arm was trembling in effect of holding frustration as well, besides the pain. _Of course,_ he scoffed to himself. It’s pointless for him to ask such thing like that to his partner,considering after years of knowing him that he’s that kind of man who would be a pleaser to anyone but himself. And that’s it. However, though he really felt sort of irritated, that didn’t affecting him for noticing just how _close_ they were.

He almost could feel the warmth of Joseph’s body—or heck, even he could hear Joseph’s heart beats though just the softest. And the way of he tried to open the buttons of his shirt one by one, with those slender fingers.

And it took almost all of his willpower to not give up and just lean to him. So he decided to just focus on his own breathing instead, and stared at the open air. It felt almost like forever for him to finish helping Joseph the tiniest for pulling his shirt without giving any sign of feeling quite uncomfortable. But when it’s done, he gave no more shit about it, and just sighed—and, unconsciously, literally leaned closer to Joseph as he moved his injured arm slowly to relieve the pain.

For a second, Sebastian _almost_ got freaked out. He could feel the warmth of skin from the way his cheek touched Joseph’s; near the bruise, he guessed—if only his pride weren’t there in the first place to keep his cool—because, first; they were already _too close._ And second, he already felt nervous before it happened so now what.

However, despite his awkward thoughts and gestures, he didn’t have the guts to just do some blatant acts about it. _Of course._ Why even would him? Sebastian cleared his throat and tried to get his shit together.

“Alright, can you turn around a bit now so you don’t have to twist your other arm? I know you wouldn’t want to make it worse,” Said Joseph, almost like a whisper. And although he sounded really calm, Sebastian wanted to yell at him for no reason. And he almost did. But he stayed still for a moment to compose himself—and he swore, he hoped he was just imagining things, but he could hear Joseph’s heart beating quite fast now. And it was real — and it triggered something inside him. Through the veins and his adrenaline. It felt like... pride. And he couldn’t help himself but to smile for a split second at that achievement.

He knew this was _something_ that should _not_ be wasted – _it was some kind like a sign, wasn’t it?_ But he also _did_ realize that this was a really, _really_ bad idea. And before he even realized it, Sebastian found himself staring at Joseph for the past minutes. No movements. No any gestures. They were just sat there in silence, staring at each other and, strangely enough, it didn’t feel awkward or odd. It was more like... comforting. It was nice. _Really_ nice. And the more he looked at Joseph—and all those details of his face. It was like reading a journal of his own lifetime stories. Those frown wrinkles about years of worrying and work; those sharp and meticulous eyes, honed by cases after cases to see more details from their surrounding – _his_ surrounding. Those eyes... that had got Sebastian wondering about everything. They had their own story. And Sebastian had finally lose his shit all over it.

They’d been partners for years, and yet... here he was, in awestruck by just _appreciating_ the appearence of the man in front of him; His partner. His best friend. His best-man, and his life support after all this time. And... to even think about it, it’s just amazingly stunning; that he wanted... more, and more than just _that._ He didn’t know since when it all started, but he knew there’s something in _there._

It hurt him for not being able to laugh because he realized; he just lose, to whatever it was.

“Seb,” Joseph called out quietly. His eyes swung back and forth to his and his now exposed upper body. Sebastian reflexively glanced at his lips instead because he almost couldn’t hold his smile because Joseph looked really nervous. And not gonna lie, that’s just.... really cute.

“Do you... want to change it yourself now?” Joseph continued after a moment. There was some kind like a sign of determination or something in those eyes that got shaky for whatever reason when Sebastian glared at him again. And he wasn’t sure if it’s a bad thing or not.

“Actually, you know how is it, right?” Sebastian replied it in— _unintentionally,_ husky tone; but he was fast enough to cover it with a cough, then he swallowed a deep breath. His face felt hot in embarrassment, but he wouldn’t show it. So he turned his head to take a look at his injured arm, before continuing, “I really mean it, Joseph, glad it wasn’t coffee because it’s cold enough to distract myself from the pain, though it’s besides the main point. But still... I might still need a hand for this one,” Sebastian glanced at Joseph, and found the man was smiling at him.

“Yeah, alright.” He respond as he aimed his upper body forward, and gently took Sebastian’s injured arm with a ‘sorry’.

Sebastian let out a sigh at that. And this time, there was a smile upon it because he know he couldn’t trust himself.

**-andaniellight**


End file.
